The Sebastian Chronics
by OhMyRileyStreet
Summary: People don't understand my persona because my approach is rather rough. In my life I had been taught to not hang on because nothing last forever. No one knows me. They think they do but they don't . In my heart I'm screwed because my mother left me soon after I came out. So even though you may know my face you don't know my story.
1. No longer longing

**The Sebastian Chronicles !**

Here's the beginning of Sebastian Smythe .

Sebastian had always knew who he was. He was gay. He was mean. He was ruthless. He was sneaky. He was ashamed. And when it came to his mother he was vulnerable. But Sebastian wasn't all those things intentionally, they were just things he would sometimes do in order to keep his walls from tumbling down for the wrong person.

Sebastian still remembered the day he had came out to his parent's. A week (Five years today) before they moved to Lima he had decided it was now or never. Sebastian remember walking into the house after vocal & piano practice, quickly wrangling his two siblings, Samantha - 20 (who was visiting from Harvard) and Cordon- 11, and his parents and having them sit at the table. When they were all there , he sighed and told them a secret he had been holding onto for 6 months now. His dad's reaction was very relaxed-easy. He told Sebastian that he would support him no matter his choices. Samantha had told him that she had know ever since she had caught him checking out Linnox , her boyfriend. Cordon - said that it was he didn't care. Sebastian had been happy up until his mother gave him the glare of death.

"Are you people insane? " he remembered her saying. "Are you even my family? Are you brainwashed?" His mother said combing thru her black hair.

"Carly, this is our son, always will be!" His father had raised his tone and he had NEVER raised his tone with his mother.

"Jonathan! Are you kidding me?. He is a sin. Sebastian you are sick, diseased even. You know the books of the bible and you know this is a sin!"

Everyone looked at Sebastian.

"Mom." those were the only words Sebastian could get out.

"You are a disgrace!" Carly said shaking her head.

"If everyone went to hell for sins you would've been there Carly when you decided to cheat on your family." He heard his father say under is breath.

Sebastian felt the tears stream down his face as his mothers said her last words to him.

"Sebastian, until you are cured you are no longer my son. Cordon, Samantha you all are no exclusion. Jonathan I should have left you years ago."

The next time Sebastian would see his mother was the day she moved out.

"Dad!" he screamed out over the television in the family room .

"In here kiddo!" Jonathan screamed from the family room turning down the volume.

"Dad this just came in the mail." Sebastian said handing his dad the newspaper.

On the cover was a dark haired woman , two blonde children,boy & girl, and a blonde headed man with a tall figure.

The title read **: JUST MARRIED!**

Sebastian saw his smiling mother with her knew perfect family. He began to sob .

"Dad it's all my fault!" Sebastian sputtered through louder sobs.

His father grabbed him in a hug.

"Look, your mother missed out on an amazing journey son. Your amazing, we all know that. I hate to talk down on her but when it came to it all your mom was the poison that ruined a beautiful garden ." Jonathan held him closer as his son began to sob quietly.

"Remember how we would watch Sleeping Beauty with Samantha." He felt Sebastian nod. "Well see your mother is like sleeping beauty. She's beautiful and one day just like how the old lady gave Beauty the bad apple , someone planted a bad seed in your mother's soul. But that is not your fault. You also shouldn't worry about her or her opinions. I know that's a lot to ask considering that's your mother but that should not keep you from happiness. Remember one thing okay?"

He felt Sebastian look up and nod.

" The happiness of your life depends upon the quality of your thoughts; therefore guard accordingly ." His father smiled. "You know who said that?"

Sebastian smirked.

"No. who?"

"Marcus Aurelius but let's pretend like I did. " Jonathan said bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Sure dad."

Jonathan stood up straight and flashed that "Smythe" smile.

"I love you kiddo ."

"I love you too dad. "

Later that night as he sat at the table, he didn't long for Carly to return , didn't long for an apology , he didn't long for nothing actually. Because for once in his life he didn't have to. Sebastian had a family. He had his dorky younger brother, his annoying older sister, and his dorky incredible understanding dad and he figured that his father was right his mother had missed out on a long journey. She had missed out on his singing competitions , Samantha's graduation from Harvard ,the birth of her first child Abigail-Dawn, and her marriage , his dad's election, and Cordon's first kiss. Sure they were all crazy . Sure they were all moving in different directions sometimes, but she had missed out on all of that and that night as he burnt the newsletter, he thought about how happy he was that he had come out because it showed him just how important family was. He thought about how happy they all were. For once he just wanted to get back inside and have movie night with his dad , his sister, his brother, his brother-in-law, his niece , his soon to be sister-in-law (someday ;D ) and his best-friend to watch a classic.

And no, not sleeping beauty, something with more meaning, something that had a happy ending.

Home-made movies from when they first moved to Lima. (:


	2. He did it!

**Sebastian**: Hey, this is Sebastian, umm do you know how to get a red wine stain out of a tie piping?

**Blaine**: I shouldn't be texting you.

**Sebastian**: Well, I'm not trying to cause a problem, it's just the other guys are at a party and this the only one I have with me.

**Blaine**: Well , just get a cold towel and some soap, it should come out.

**Sebastian**: Thanks. Hey how's Regionals practice?

**Blaine**: It's great we finally decided on during Michael Jackson for Regionals!

**Sebastian: **That's good. You guys are going to be awesome, well Trent just came in and he wants me to go back to the party with him. Bye

**Blaine**: Bye

***So as you see Blaine slipped up!***


	3. The Audition

Sebastian sat in the Dalton lobby prepared for his first day as a Warbler.

"Dad, am I supposed to be this nervous, i'm only singing, oh my god I forgot to prepare a song, oh dad answer me!"

Jonathan looked up from his blackberry.

"Bas, you've been in many competitions, this should be easy. Secondly, Bas you've been working on Blackbird since we moved to Westerville. Calm down. "

Sebastian immediately began to relax .

"Sebastian Smythe, were ready for you." Trent said holding open the door open for him.

"So much for relaxed." thought as he walked into the room.

He could feel the eyes on his back as he strolled to the counselors.

"What song will you be singing?" Nick asked lightly.

"Blackbird by The Beatles."

"Trent start the music."

Trent turned the music on.

Sebastian began to sing the so memorable lyrics.

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night**

**Take these broken wings and learn to fly**

**All your life**

**You were only waiting for this moment to arise**

_That made him remember the time his dad taught him to ride his bike._

_He had fallen over 30 times before and he wouldn't give up._

**Black bird singing in the dead of night**

**Take these sunken eyes and learn to see**

**all your life**

**you were only waiting for this moment to be free**

_This reminded him of how he quietly sobbed the day his mom left ._

_It also reminded him that he was glad she was gone because he could _

_finally be his self._

**Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly**

**Into the light of the dark black night.**

**Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly**

**Into the light of the dark black night.**

_This reminded him how he would get on his bike and ride around for hours._

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night.**

_This reminded him of how he would sing late at night in the basement to keep himself from crying._

**Take these broken wings and learn to fly**

**All your life**

**You were only waiting for this moment to arise,**

**You were only waiting for this moment to arise,**

**You were only waiting for this moment to arise.**

_This reminded him of right now. _

_He had been waiting to finally be free and be front and center._

_Now he was._

"Congratulations, YOUR A WARBLER!"

Sebastian thanked the guys, promised to be at practice, and left.

"Dad, daddy, guess what?"

His dad looked up at him from his phone, stood up and shook his shoulders.

"Yes! I knew it, I told you didn't I?"

Jonathan had told Sebastian he could do it way before he was warbler, he told him before he came out, he had always been telling him that he could be number one even when his mother was set on keeping him number two.

"Yeah dad, you did!"


	4. Dora Day !

"Sebastian. Where are you fool?" Nick called as he walked through the vacant house.

No answer.

"Sebastian. I where the hell are you?" Nick said looking through the refrigerator.

It was a typical day in Westerville. The Warblers were at Jeff's for a party but instead of being there Sebastian was laid across his bed watching Spongebob Squarepants because he had decided that it was too damn hot outside and because he had to babysit his niece.

"I'm upstairs ass!" Sebastian said moving the little girl over so she would be under the covers. "And shut up my niece is trying to sleep."

"Sorry douche bag. You wanna go to Jeff's party before it's over?" Nick asked in a very loud whisper.

"No first it's hot and two do you not see the little girl over there. Yeah that's the one I have to watch until Linnox and Samantha get here."

Sebastian was still in pajamas and he wasn't wanting to change.

He sure didn't want to go into the hot sun or wake up Abi from her nap.

"Come on dude. They probably won't be back till later and Abi has been to Jeff's house plenty of times."

Nick was no longer asking he was begging.

"I can't."

Sebastian walked down the stairs.

"Whatever."

Nick said walking back to the fridge grabbing popsicles.

"I guess we can chill here toda"

Nick was cut off by the sound of a baby crying.

Sebastian jumped off the couch.

"Damn you Nick."

When Sebastian made it to his room Abigail was already awake and out the bed.

"Sea bass. Why you thidint take me witch you?"

Abi said wiping her red rimmed eyes.

"I'm sorry honey. "

Sebastian said picking the small girl up and placing her on his hip. Abigail still hadn't gotten out of the phase of calling him Sea Bass but it was okay with him.

When they made it down the stair the little girl shook him off and made her way to Nick.

"Nickkkk!"

Abigail screamed with her arms open

Nick picked her up and pushed back her strawberry blonde curls.

"Hey there sweet thang. You have a good nap?"

She shook her head yes.

"What you do today Abi?"

Nick asked with somewhat real concern.

"I ate pancakes with Sea bass, then we played barbies, then we went for a ride, then we ate lunch, and then I took a nap but I woke now."

The little girl's eyes were moving back and forth between Nick and Sebastian with pure excitement.

"Sounds fun. What you wanna do now?"

He asked placing the small child on the carpet.

"Movie oh and juice."

Abigail said grabbing the remote and handing it to Sebastian.

"What movie?"

Sebastian said scrolling through the movies on demand.

"Dora please."

Sebastian and Nick groaned then finally put on the movie.

Between now and when the movie finished Sebastian and Nick had saved a princess and learned Spanish.

They both shared laughs and ate popsicles occasionally calling Dora stupid for not knowing where to go when the path was right behind her.

They even sang along to the princess song in Spanish.

After Dora went off they decided to watch Spongebob and order pizza.

Not once did they complain about not going to Jeff's party.

Nick and Sebastian just sat there and watched Dora be an idiot and Abi love every second of it.


	5. You Have NEW Mail

_**Sebastian sat at the end of his bed on his laptop frantically searching for the e-mail that his father had sent him. His dad was going to be in New Jersey for a week, visiting his mother and as much as Sebastian loved the smell of moth balls and lavender shampoo, he wasn't joking, this wasn't the time for all that. Sebastian had been looking for the e-mail for a 15 minutes now and he knew his dad had sent it because it was right on the home screen.**_

_Sebastian: Sam do you know where that e-mail from dad is? _

_Sebastian screamed from his room._

_Samantha: No, I left it open. _

_Samantha was shouting from the low level of the house._

_Sebastian: Maybe Abi or Linnox did it?_

_Samantha: Don't you go blaming my husband or child. You probably hit delete by mistake._

_Sebastian: You did it ! Didn't you? I'm going kill. Oops sorry I found it!_

_Samantha came up to Sebastian's room throwing Abigail's plastic balls at him._

_Sebastian: Stop doing that! You know I bruise easily! Samantha I mean it !_

_Samantha didn't care one bit. She kept slapping her brother with toys. Laughing as each on hit him. When she saw the look on his face she stopped._

_Samantha: What's wrong?_

_Sebastian: I just got an e-mail… from_

_Samantha: From who Sebastian? _

_Sebastian: Mom._


	6. Beatles Moment

_Sebastian sat there in complete and utter silence, reading and re-reading the e-mail. _

_Samantha: What does it say?_

_Sebastian: ..._

_Samantha: Bas what does it say?_

_Sebastian sat up and shifted his weight into his sister direction. His eyes blinked as he began reading the essay of e-mail._

_Sebastian:__** Dear Sebastian, I know it's been awhile sense you've heard of me. Five years to be exact. I feel awful everyday wondering if your being taken care of. If your enjoying your life . If your dad is being good to you. My heart aches at the fact of how bad a person I was and how terrible I treated you. I should have been your biggest supporter but instead I was your worst nightmare. I treated you as though you were just some extra person in my heart and I am sorry. Please forgive me. Sebastian I don't know if you know or not but I've gotten re-married and I now live in San Francisco. I have two stepchildren, Kenna and Mason. I would love if you would meet them. You might even be able to visit during spring break. I know it sounds like i'm rushing things but I just want to make up for lost time. Honestly I never meant to make you feel like I didn't love you because I do. It's just your coming out was very spur of the moment. But I always knew that you were different, I just always thought that maybe it was a phase. My counselor said that I should have accepted you and everything that you stood for. She's right you know. Your an amazing person. Sebastian I see your blue eyes , and that smirk and I think of my 3 year old in a jumper, running around, playing with hot wheels and singing twinkle-twinkle during bath time. I've missed so much. Bas I know you won't forgive me instantly but how about we work on it? Just remember one thing for me. "No matter how far apart we are, if you look into the skies I'm right beside you." **_

_Tell Cor and Sammy that I love them and tell your dad I said good job!_

_Samantha: She didn't do that. _

_Samantha took a deep breath in and released it at a steady pace. Sebastian did the same but his eyes prickled with tears._

_Sebastian: She did that. She sent me a damn e-mail and thinks I'm going to jump on the chance. She didnt say it but she knows what she's doing._

_Samantha: That crazy heffa. _

_Samantha put a caring hand on Sebastian's shoulder._

_Samantha: Look, it's going to be fine. We'll talk to dad and he'll know what to do about this. He might be able to get a lawyer, I don't know, he'll fix it._

_Sebastian: I-i-i don't know about that. _

_Samantha: What do you mean you don't know? She's made your life a wreck and you don't know? _

_Sebastian: It's just ... that is our mother._

_Samantha sat there in awe of the teary eyed boy. She listened to the quiet sobbing and knew what he was thinking about. She watched him lay back and close his eyes. Samantha did the same grabbing his hand and putting it over his heart. She started humming and began singing the lyrics to Sebastian's first Beatles song._

_**Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away**_

_**Now it looks as though they're here to stay**_

_**Oh, I believe in yesterday**_

_**Suddenly I'm not half the man I used to be**_

_**There's a shadow hanging over me**_

_**Oh, yesterday came suddenly**_

_**Why she had to go**_

_**I don't know, she wouldn't say**_

_**I said something wrong**_

_**Now I long for yesterday**_

_**Yesterday love was such an easy game to play**_

_**Now I need a place to hide away**_

_**Oh, I believe in yesterday**_

_**Why?d she have to go?**_

_**I don't know, she wouldn't say**_

_**I said something wrong**_

_**Now I long for yesterday**_

_**Yesterday love was such an easy game to play**_

_**Now I need a place to hide away**_

_**Oh, I believe in yesterday**_

_**Samantha watched as her younger brother sat up and hug her close but he wasn't 17 anymore he was 14 and he had just come out and his mother had left him. Sebastian walked into Samantha's room and saw that she was awake reading sheet music for her job at Six Flags summer music classes. **_

_**Samantha: Bas is that you?**_

_**Sebastian: Yes. Can I lay with you?**_

_**Samantha: Sure little bee. Come on.**_

_**Sebastian crawled into crawled into his sisters bed, and laid over her legs. Samantha rubbed Sebastian's back with the palm of her hand.**_

_**Sebastian: She hates me .**_

_**Samantha: No. She's just confused. **_

_**Sebastian sniffled and Samantha realized that the little boy was asleep.**_

_**He turned over in his sleep and mumbled "Your my mommy sammy." **_

And here was again 17 years old, telling Samantha that she was indeed his mother.


	7. Summer Time High  1

_As a kid Sebastian loved summer. The barbeque's, the watermelon, the kites, and the beach. Today Sebastian had felt like a kid and decided to go to the beach with his family. When they arrived Sebastian saw Nick and they spent the whole day together._

_Sebastian: Okay dude you have to pull the kite. _

_Nick pulled it._

_Sebastian: Okay well um no like this!_

_Sebastian demonstrated._

_Nick: Okay like this._

_Sebastian: Yes! You did it !_

_That's when Sebastian's niece came over._

_Abigail Dawn: Seabass papa say food ready. _

_Sebastian & Nick lowered their kites and walked to where the picnic tables were set up._

_Jonathan: Okay here are the ribs, potato salad, beans, and sausage. _

_Abigail Dawn: Papa you say we have wibs? Like my wibs?_

_Abi pulled up her shirt and pointed at her ribs._

_Jonathan: Ha no sweetie not those ._

_Nick: Like cow ribs._

_Abi: What? You kill a cow?_

_Samantha: No sweetie what Nick meant was that a . Okay Linnox help me out._

_Linnox: What he means is that they remind him of cow ribs._

_Abi: Oh okay daddy. _

_Sebastian: Dad where's the watermelon._

_Jonathan: Cooler._

_Sebastian walked over to the cooler just when he noticed a familiar face. _

_Sebastian: Blaine, Kurt what's up?_

_Blaine: oh nothing I came with Kurt's family before I leave for Italy._

_Kurt: Yeah what's up with you?_

_Sebastian: Oh my dad sprung it on us all this morning. It's like his fave tradition or something. Where's Finn and Mercedes?_

_Kurt: Their on their way._

_Sebastian: Cool well nice seeing you, and tell them I said hello._

_Blaine: You too and kay._

_Sebastian made his way over to his family, grabbed the watermelon and sat back down._

_Nick: Was that Kurt and Blaine?_

_Sebastian: Yeah. _

_Nick: Oh._

_Sebastian dug into the watermelon with his fork and when that wasn't giving him enough he picked up and did it that way._

_Sebastian: God this is so good!_

_Nick: You wanna share?_

_Sebastian : Nope._

_Nick: You are stingy!_

_Sebastian: I know ._

_By the time he was done there was red watermelon juice all over his shirt, hands, and face._

_Jonathan: Bas you sure no how to wear your food. _

_Samantha: He's 17 and still can't keep his food in his mouth._

_Nick: Haha_

_Sebastian just shrugged and grab another rib._

_Jonathan: So when are you going to California Nick?_

_Nick: Tomorrow night and I'll be back in July._

_Samantha: Wow can you two stay away from eachother for that long._

_Sebastian: Well dad speaking of that. Can I go with him? His mom said it was fine! _

_Jonathan: I thought you were going to New York?_

_Sebastian: No I decided against it._

_Nick: Please sir . Everything is already prepared. Plaeeeease?_

_Jonathan: As long as I don't have to hear you cry Nick, sure!_

_Sebastian and Nick high five each-other ._

_Sebastian: Yes! Yes! Okay I have to pack and go shopping. _

_Nick: Dude this is great ! We can go star searching !_

_Sebastian: I know this gonna be awesome!_

_Sebastian and his family left the beach at 8:00 . In the morning Sebastian and Nick were packing and going shopping. He was super excited for California and ready to see everything L.A had to offer. This was definitely going to be fun._


	8. Summer Time High  2

The Sebastian Chronics

Sebastian had woke up at 6 am sharp in order to pack and go shopping for California with David and Nick . After he had taken a shower and gotten dressed he went to meet Nick at The Lima Bean.

Coffee lady; what will you have?

Nick: caramel tea for me and a vanilla spritz for this guy.

Sebastian : awe you know my coffee order?

Nick just stared back at him laughing .

When they got their coffees they found a table near the window.

Nick: Dude I'm sensing this is gonna be the best trip ever !

Sebastian: I know right ? I'm super excited!

Nick: totally and my mom is going crazy trying to find the right outfit.

Sebastian : your mom is like the coolest . She told my dad that she even brought us tickets to a Katy Perry concert in San Fran

Nick : she told me that this morning. But on to some really important news.

Sebastian: what?

Nick: I couldn't find a tee to match my trunks... I'm freaking out dude!

Sebastian looked at his friend and burst out laughing

Sebastian : your kidding right? That's what you sent me an urgent text about !

Nick: you mean the one you did not answer .

Nick responded bitterly .

Sebastian: Yes darling that one.

Nick: Darling ! This is no time for you to be calling me darling . We have a crisis on our hands!

Sebastian : well let's go to the mall then!

Nick: Kay.

They threw their coffees away and made their way to the car and pulled out.

Sebastian : where first?

Nick: Definitely not the GAP ! Blaine got us banned .

Sebastian: What he do?

Nick: Sung to an employee. Oh and he got the boy fired!

Sebastian: Wow.

When they arrived at the mall they decided to hit up Forever 21 Men to get some clothes from there when a familiar face approached them.

Kurt: Hey Nick ! Sebastian.

Sebastian : Kurt

Nick : hey Kurty ! What brings you here?

Kurt shot a look at Sebastian that Nick just couldn't place .

Kurt: Shopping for myself and Carole . She still needs a little persuasion .

Sebastian ; well that's nice of you.

Kurt turned around and stared at his step mother who was trying her best to look like she wasn't paying attention to him.

Kurt: well we have an appointment today so I have to go. See ya round !

Nick: Bye Kurt

Kurt gave them a small wave and walked away .

Sebastian: Well do you know what you wanna wear or are you just gonna wing it ?

Nick : well I need tees for sure ! But I just wanna get a few things. You ?

Sebastian : I have nothing !

Nick: Says the guy that just went shopping .

Sebastian: hmm whatever I need clothes !

They walked around the mall for around after spending 500 dollars together on beach apparel , towels , shoes , and other necessary things .

When they were done at the mall they decided to go get food from Westerville Diner before it was time for there plane to board at 7 p.m. When they made it to the diner they noticed that their favorite Mindy Malow waitress was working.

Mindy: Bas ! Nick ! What can I get you?

Nick: One of you !

Mindy: Sorry special customers only

Nick: How do I become a special customer?

Mindy smirked at his question.

Mindy: Quit asking! Anyways , the usual?

Sebastian : Yes please

Mindy : Nick why can't you be more like Bas?

Nick : You mean be a kiss up ?

Sebastian hit him in the arm.

Nick: Ow I was just kidding

Sebastian: Mindy darling there can only be one Sebastian

He said wagging his finger .

Mindy: Sure I will be back with your drinks.

Mindy walked back to the kitchen and Nick eyes were trained on her umm assets . Sebastian couldn't blame him she was quite beautiful and that was a lot from him because his idea of beautiful was Angelina Jolie , Amber Riley , and Beyonce' . Mindy was pretty close with her caramel skin, almond shaped eyes , plump lips , curly hair and that was only from the front.

Nick: Dude Mindy will be mine before the campfire . I promise you!

Sebastian: Maybe you should ask her on a date for when we come back or you could do a Blaine and sing to her and get her fired . Your choice.

Nick: I like number one better .

Sebastian : well when she comes back I will go to the restroom and you will ask . Kay?

Nick : Kay.

When Mindy returned to their table with the food he made a beeline for the restroom .

**Meanwhile with Nick ... **

Mindy: here you are .

Nick: Thanks but can I ask you a quick question?

Nick tapped the chair were Sebastian and she sat down but not after looking around to make sure her manager wasn't looking.

Mindy: yes what?

Nick: Well you see I really like you . Like really really like you . I'm leaving today though to go to L.A but I'll be back in July. But I wanted to know if you'd go on a date with me as soon as I came back ?

Mindy looked at him and smiled .

Mindy: I'd love to .

Nick: Really?

Mindy: yes really now can you please eat ?

Nick: Yes. Oh Sebastian

Mindy : where is he?

Nick: Waiting in the bathroom

Mindy stood up and grabbed at Nicks hand which made him stand .

She leaned over and pecked him on the lips .

Mindy : Bye Nick

**Meanwhile in the restroom...**

Sebastian: ohhhh what the heck are they doing , people think I'm pooing this is not the best thing ever What was I thinking crazy people !

Sebastian sat there on top of the counter singing the random things that were going on in his head when the door burst open and Nick flew in.

Nick: Dude she said ... YES! Then she pecked my lips ! Dude she PECKED my lips!

Sebastian : That's great ! Now can I come out?

Sebastian jumped off of the counter .

Nick : Of course but we have to skip the food it's about to be 6:30 .

Nick said as the were walking out

Sebastian : I need a doggy bag .

Nick: Kay hurry !

Sebastian walked over to the counter grabbed a doggy bag and threw everything in and waved goodbye to Mindy before walking out .

When they made it to Sebastian's house they started packing their suit cases and walked out of the house . They made it to Nicks house to find that Sebastian's family was there as well .

Nicks mom Alenda walked over and gave them both hugs before having them sit with the rest of them on the foyer couches.

Nick : mom is there a problem?

Alenda sniffled and shifted herself to where she was facing the both very confused boys .

Alenda : Well boys I have just received news that Nanna Arlete had a stroke .

Nick : Oh my , mom when ?

Alenda: This morning around 8 but she will be fine . So don't worry Nicholas .

Boys I'm not going to California but I want you two to go and Jonathan said he would go instead .

Sebastian : Oh we couldn't . That's rude.

Alenda : oh no boys your going and that's final. This is your last summer

Before senior year and next year won't be the same. You'll be leaving for college. When you return from California I'll be here and we will go to the resort . Understood ?

Nick: yes mam

Sebastian : Yes mam

Alenda had always been like Sebastian's mother figure after Samantha of course. He loved her like he would love his own and he would always be grateful for her.

Jonathan: Boys we better get going . The plan will be leaving in 15 minutes .

Nick: Yes sir.

Sebastian: Yes sir.

Jonathan had always been like Nicks father figure after his dad passed away when he was 12 and he wouldn't have it any other way.

They made their way to the cars and left for the airport watching as Alenda and Samantha waved them off. Once they made it to the airport . They turned in their luggage and boarded the plane . Not even an hour into the flight Nick and Jonathan were sleeping . Sebastian couldn't help but think what next years summer would be like and not long after he drifted to sleep with the world and the air as his lullaby for the moment .


	9. Summer Time High  3

Sebastian Chronics part 9

The flight was calm compared to the one they had had last summer when they went to visit Marlena, his dads sister , in Jamaica. Then he had no friend with him and there was nothing to do in Jamaica if you were under the drinking age. When they landed his father rented the car and Nick map-quested the directions to the hotel.

While they were in the car Jonathan asked a question they weren't expecting .

Jonathan : So do I need to buy you boys any you know protection?

Sebastian chocked on his water and Nick dropped his hands in his head.

Jonathan: Boys I could see if I was a woman but I'm not. It's a honest question.

Nick looked around apparently trying to see if any one else was in the car an the answered.

Nick: What would you say if I said yes?

Jonathan: I would say that if you need it Nick let me know because I'd rather you protect yourself rather than get some surfer girl pregnant .

Nick sighed out a huge relief.

Nick: just checking . But actually sir I don't need any I'm still a virgin and I'm staying that way until i get home to Mindy but if the offer still stands then sure!

Jonathan: Of-course son.

Sebastian felt his heart skip a beat at the fact that his dad and Nick were bonding but then the fireworks were over when the conversation was directed at him.

Jonathan: Sebastian what about you?

The air chocked him and he let out a dry cough.

Sebastion: Uh -umm no no sir .

Jonathan: Okay Bas.

With one sharp turn his father pulled into the valet lot of the Hampshire Resort and Spa . He watched as he dad tossed the keys and said " I'll add your tip to the room and no scratches its a rental."

As Sebastian walked in he was hit with familiar gust of air something that only happened at hotels . He watched as his father signed them in . The concierge handed over silver keys meaning they were definitely in the Presidental Suite thanks to Alenda .

When they arrived to their rooms his dad gave them their keys and told them to meet him in his room in 15 minutes to go over the necessaries .

Nick: Dude this room is laid!

For once Nick was right. Their rooms were connected and both had king sized beds completed with feather weight pillows and comforter , 47' flat screens , stocked mini fridges, jacuzzi tubs , slippers , robs , a view of Venice beach , and best of all Alenda had made sure to stock their closets with extra clothes and other necessities she knew guys would forget about.

Sebastian: Totally you wanna unpack first or what?

Nick : Yeah then we can go eat like ballers!

Sebastian: Sure darling whatever you say .

Nick smirked and walked to his room to began unpacking . Sebastian tossed his Louis Vutton suitcases on the bed and unpacked . He hung up his close , placed his hair care in the drawers , then went to his second suitcase which was filled with shoes sock and accessories .

After a quick post flight shower he made his way to his fathers room to find that Nick was already there. He walked in and sat in the office chair.

Sebastian: So what's the plans dad?

Jonathan : Well we dont have to rush

we'll be here for two weeks . But if you guys want we can go to a Lakers game tonight. Courtside? Meet and greet?

Nick jumped on the bed screaming like a maniac

Nick : yes totally ! Jump with me boy !

Sebastian hopped on the bed with him and screamed

Sebastian: That's why there were jerseys in the closet ! Nick this is the mega plan dude.

Nick: Heck yes Kobe here I come !

They flopped down and looked at Jonathan with Christmas morning smiles .

Jonathan : Well since its like 1 am maybe we should turn in for the hetic tomorrow .

Nick : Kay but Jon can we go to the arcade for a while no later than three we promise.

Jonathan smiled at his boys .

Jonathan : That's what were here for !

They said goodnight to his dad and walked back to lobby.

Nick: Excuse me where can I find the arcade?

Concierge : Straight to the back make a left.

Nick: Thank you

They followed the ladies instructions and found a room with the lakers logo on it. Walking in they found a variety of stations. The first was a basketball court , the second a room full of vintage games, the third a movie theatre and the last room had a dance floor and juke box .

Nick : Well were the only ones here so it should be fun.

Sebastian: Heck Yeah(:

After 2 hours they finally retired to their rooms . Tonight would be the first night of their best summer .


	10. Summer Time High  4

Sebastian awoke early the next morning to the sound of screaming and jumping.

"What the hell?" he thought to himself. Grabbing his robe, Sebastian made his way to the next room. Sebastian froze at the sight. On the screen was a game of Madden 2k12, his father and best-friend sat on the edge of the bed completely mesmerized by the game.

Sebastian: Good-morning guys.

He heard a mumbled "hey" from both of them.

Sebastian: So what are we doing today?

Once again he heard a mumbled "I don't know" come from them both.

"This is bull-crap." He thought to himself.

Sebastian: I'm going to the beach.

Sebastian didn't stay long enough to hear their responds.

After a quick shower he made his way to the beach.

He laid his blanket out and started to put on his sunscreen when his sun what suddenly darkened by a figure.

"Can I help with that?"

Sebastian did a full 360 when he recognized the voice.

Sebastian: Hey Thad.

Thad sat down beside him.

Thad: You never answered my question Bas.

Sebastian: Yes you can help Thad.

Sebastian handed the bottle over to him, and watched as the boy began to put the sunscreen on the boys back.

Thad: When did you get here and why didn't you tell me you were coming sweet heart?

Sebastian: Well, I got here yesterday night and I didn't know until the last minute.

Thad: Hmm. Well here you go. I'm all done.

Thad handed Sebastian the bottle and stood to leave before he was tackled back to the ground. Sebastian now straddling him.

Sebastian: Where exactly do you believe you're going?

Thad: Why do you care?

Sebastian: Answer me Thad.

Thad: And if I don't?

Sebastian: For me to know. Really though hang with me please?

Sebastian put on his best puppy dog face.

Thad reached up and pecked him on the lips.

Thad: Okay. What do you want to do?

Sebastian pulled the boy up with him.

Sebastian: Ice-cream.

The boys walked hand in hand to the ice-cream shop.

After ordering and receiving they sat in a small booth to the back.

Thad: So what's been up this summer?

Sebastian: Well, for the simple fact that summer just started nothing yet. What about you?

Thad: Well, for the simple fact that my boyfriend meaning you have been on some other stuff, I've done nothing.

Sebastian: So what made you come to California?

Thad: My dad had a conference out here, decided to tag along. You?

Sebastian: I came with Nick.

Thad: Oh cool where is he?

Sebastian: He's with my dad in the room playing the new Madden. They were ignoring me so I decided to come to the beach.

Thad: Bummer but atleast I got to see you.

Sebastian: Yeah, so when are you leaving?

Thad: Trying to get rid of me?

Sebastian: Never.

Thad: I'm leaving on Thursday.

Sebastian frowned a bit at his respond.

Thad: I'll see you when you come home.

Sebastian: Yeah that's cool.

They both fell into a comfortable silence before leaving. They spent 2 whole hours together before deciding to return to their rooms. Before parting there were pecked kisses, whispered I love yous, and goodbyes.

Sebastian walked back to his room to find Nick getting dressed.

Sebastian: Hey Nicholas.

Nick pecked him on the cheek .

Nick: Hello darling.

Sebastian: Where you going?

Nick: Exploring. You coming with?

Sebastian: What about the game?

Nick: It was cancelled.

Sebastian: Oh then where is my dad?

Nick: Left about 30 minutes ago. We tried to call but you left your phone.

Sebastian: So where are we going?

Nick: Doll, I don't know yet. I'm just gonna hop a cab and go somewhere.

Sebastian: Okay let's go.

After calling a cab and seeing some sites they were dropped off in the L.A mall plex. To be near night it was rather warm but even warmth he found himself feeling cold and also like someone was watching him.

Nick: You okay?

Sebastian: I think someone is watching me.

Nick turned around and scanned the faces before freezing completely.

Nick: Sebastian, turn around.

Sebastian turned around and came face to face with his suspect.

Sebastian: Mom.


End file.
